Stag and Flower
by darth-pansy26
Summary: Another LilyJames fic? Not quite. Follow Lily, James, and their friends as they fight battles not only in their own relationships but also in the real world. Begins in the summer before their seventh year and ends shortly after Lily and James' wedding.
1. Diagon Alley

**Stag and Flower **

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley 

"Padfoot, you won't be able to walk around Diagon Alley if you keep eating all that food. You must've gained fifty pounds in the two months that you've been here," James Potter said to Sirius Black. James had thick messy black hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was very tall and had a strong build from years of Quidditch.

"I know. This food is to die for. Whatever your houselves are getting paid, it isn't enough," Sirius replied. He also had black hair but his was a little longer than James'. He had dark brown eyes and a smile that made all the girls swoon.

"I'll remember that, I'm sure," James said sarcastically. "Now can we please go? I have a thousand things to do before I see Lily in Floran Fortsecue's."

"How do you know she'll be there?"

"Because she's there every year at 2:30. And if I know my Lily, she won't miss a date," James said confidently.

"She isn't your Lily and it isn't a date."

"Anyway," James glared at Sirius before continuing, "aren't you supposed to be meeting some girl at 1:00?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Me and, uh, Tina or is it Lisa or maybe it's Susan. Oh well, we've been going out for a week now and I have to end it before it gets too serious. Alright then I'm ready," he said licking the last few crumbs off his plate. "So how will we be traveling this fine morning? Apparition? Floo powder? Taxi?"

"Apparition."

"Right-o." And with two pops they left the Potter manor and arrived in Diagon Alley. They met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was the more reasonable of the Marauders. He had sandy brown hair with flecks of gray and his eyes were a faded blue. He was a werewolf and, after more than ten dozen monthly transformations, he looked a lot older than seventeen. Peter is probably the last person you would expect to be a member of the famous Marauders. While his three friends were exceptionally talented and brave, he was an average wizard. He was short, a little overweight, and envied his fellow Marauders greatly.

The four friends set off to buy their school supplies, as they were to be leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one week. Two hours later, Sirius left his friends to break some poor girl's heart. James, Remus and Peter continued their shopping until 2:30 when James left to casually "bump into" Lily Evans, the girl he's loved since first year. He confidently walked into the ice cream parlor and saw Lily sitting with her parents drinking a chocolate malt.

_"Dear God, here we go!" _Lily thought as she noticed James walk in the door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite family: The Evans! Mr. Evans, how long's it been now? Two years?" James said offering his hand out to Lily's father.

"I believe so," he said, shaking James' hand. "How Lily loves the owl you got her for Christmas that year." Lily shot her father a livid look, but he just shrugged it off.

"And Mrs. Evans, you look even more beautiful than I remember. Time does nothing but wonders for you." James gently lifted her hand from where it sat on the table and kissed the top of it.

"Thank you, James," Mrs. Evans turned a deep shade of red.

_"This is getting ridiculous," _Lily thought, rolling her eyes at her mother. She quietly got out of her seat and slipped out of the parlor.

James didn't notice Lily leave so he continued talking with her parents.

"So James, how are your parents?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well actually, have you heard of the Death Eaters?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes we've read about them in the Daily Prophet Lily's been receiving. Followers of that evil Lord Voldemort, right?"

"Right. Well, a group of them attacked my parents. Sirius Black and I found their bodies when we got home from Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer," James said, bravely.

"Oh, James. We're so sorry. Lily's told us that you and Sirius were like brothers. How have you been taking it?" Mrs. Evans sounded genuinely concerned.

"It was hard at first. Like you said, Sirius and I are brothers and we both lost our parents that day. But it's been about two months and it's gotten easier."

"Why do you suppose the Death Eaters chose your parents?" Mr. Evans asked.

"My parents were considered blood traitors and what with Sirius moving in with us last summer. Everyone in his family are big supporters of Voldemort."

"Why that must be terrible for Sirius. Well, if you need anything you just send me a letter, okay?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Of course, thank you. Well, I suppose Lily slipped away," James said turning to her empty seat, finally noticing she had gone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find her and have a word with her. It was lovely seeing you again."

"Goodbye, oh and James? Give Lily time. She will come around," Mr. Evans finished.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," James replied coyly, as he turned to leave, a huge smile played across his face.

Lily was walking down the sidewalk of Diagon Alley, when she noticed James walk up beside her. She turned to him as she snapped, "Oh God, Potter please go fly a kite or something. I don't want to put up with you at the moment."

"Ah, the crown jewels of the Evans family," James said, ignoring her comment. "Well you certainly have, um, matured over the summer," James finished, eying Lily. She'd grown about five inches taller and gone at least two sizes up in the chest area. Lily had become a woman.

Today, she wore faded blue jeans that sat comfortably low on her hips. They were tight in the seat and thighs and came down long and baggy covering most of her green slip-ons. Her green V-neck shirt showed just enough cleavage to drive James wild but look classy at the same time. Her auburn hair came about halfway down her back and a light layer of black eye liner surrounded her almond-shaped emerald eyes.

"For Christ's sake, Potter, put your eyes back in your head," Lily snapped noticing the way James stared at her.

"Sorry, Evans, it's just, you look…wow," James finally blurted out.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Have a good vacation?"

"Fine. My sister got engaged to a slime ball of a man. How was yours?"

"Pretty good. Of course, it would have been better if you-"

"Nevermind"

"Did you make head girl?"

"Yes, I did," Lily answered nonchalantly.

"Do you know who made head boy?"

"Not yet. I thought it would be Remus. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes but Remus didn't make Head Boy," James replied, smiling.

"What? Remus didn't? Oh, well, I have no idea then," Lily said, looking a little worried.

"Well, you are in for a big surprise."

"You know? Tell me, please," Lily begged.

"You'll just have to wait a week and see." And with that James walked

away leaving a confused Lily staring after him.

When James caught up with the other three marauders, Sirius asked him how it went.

"Swimmingly," James replied happily. "How about you?"

"Her name was Lisa, I called her Susan. She left to find her best friend, named Susan, I might add. She thought I was leaving her for her friend."

"Congratulations, Sirius, you've officially broken up six friendships. I suggest you stay away from all girls for a while," Remus said, sarcastically.

"You know I can't do that."

"Well find a girl that you can stick with."

"Now that I can do."


	2. On the Train

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 2: On the Train

Sunday morning, Lily left her home with her parents. On the way to King's Cross, Lily thought about the conversation she'd just had with her sister, Petunia.

"_Well, Petunia, I don't suppose I'll be seeing much of you after this. What with you getting married and my graduating next summer. I can't believe I'm going to miss the wedding. It's horrible that the only date the hotel had available was in the middle of exams week at Hogwarts. I do hope you'll send me pictures," Lily had said honestly._

_"Of course. I'll miss you terribly," Petunia had said, though Lily knew her sister's words were meaningless._

_"I guess this is goodbye then." Lily stepped forward and hugged her sister, who reluctantly patted her back. With one last look at Petunia, Lily walked out the front door to meet her parents in the car._

Lily knew that Petunia had chosen the Wednesday of exams week for her wedding so Lily would not come to the ceremony. Actually, Lily knew for a fact that the hotel was completely open from April through July of the next year. And besides, who gets married on a Wednesday? Petunia simply did not want her sister at her wedding. Lily didn't particularly want to go, she thought, but in the back of her mind she knew she wanted Petunia to accept her as a witch and a sister. But she also knew this would never happen.

When Lily arrived at King's Cross station, she walked with her parents to platforms nine and ten. She was there almost an hour early, as usual, so she could get a good seat on the Hogwarts Express. When the three Evans got to the wall, Lily turned to her parents.

"Okay so I'll be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Head Girl duties and all," Lily said.

"We are so proud of you for making Head Girl. Besides, we're spending Christmas with the future-in-laws. You're better off at Hogwarts," Mr. Evans said with a wink.

"I can't believe Petunia's marrying the Dursley boy," her mother said to no one in particular. "The man has six chins, honestly. He looks as if he's bound to pop like a big red balloon." Mrs. Evans silently continued on her rant of Vernon Dursley, her future-son-in-law, as Lily and her father talked.

"We really are proud of you though. Achieving so greatly in a world you've only lived in for seven short years," Mr. Evans told his daughter proudly.

"It's the right world for me. I belong there more than I ever did in the muggle world," Lily told her father.

"It seems like just yesterday you'd gotten your letter!" Mrs. Evans wailed, tearing up.

"Oh, now, Mum, you knew I would grow up sooner or later."

"I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner," her mother finished wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh and one more thing," Lily's dad began, "do give that Potter boy a chance. He seems like quite the gentleman."

"People aren't always what they seem, Daddy. The James Potter I know is an immature, arrogant prat," Lily snapped.

"Well, it is up to you."

"Thank you."

"Well, you should be going now. I love you so much," Lily's mother said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Lily stood there soaking in her mother's scent so she would remember it. Mrs. Evans smelled of flowers, like springtime. Lily turned to her father as he said, "Have a nice time and we will see you next summer at graduation. Good luck and remember what I told you about James. I love you." Lily hugged him. He smelled of cigar smoke and typewriter ink.

"I love you, too. See you next summer." She took the trolley that held her trunk and owl cage, and with one final look at her parents, pushed it through the barrier. She immediately saw the crimson Hogwarts Express and smiled as she thought, "_I'm home."_

"I love being seventeen!" Sirius bellowed as he dodged a curse shot from James' wand. Remus was sitting on a bench, reading, and Peter was sitting beside him, his eyes glued on the duel.

"Isn't it just…" but James stopped as he noticed a certain red headed beauty pass through the barrier. "Amazing," he finished dreamily, obviously no longer speaking of their newfound freedom.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked, as he turned to see what his friend was staring at. "Oh. Wow, James, you were right. Evans did," he cleared his throat, "grow up." Lily was wearing a denim mini skirt and black boots. "Beatles" was written across her black shirt. Although Lily loved being a witch, she preferred muggle rock music to wizard music.

"Do not stare at her like that! How would you like it if I went and snogged your new girlfriend?" James asked.

"I wouldn't care as long as I got Evans." James shot the Tickling Charm, hitting Sirius in the back. Sirius fell to the ground and screamed with laughter, as James walked over to Lily. She was sitting on a bench, reading. As James got closer, he noticed a silver badge that was pinned to her shirt. It read, "Head Girl: Lily Samantha Evans."

"Hi, Evans," he said, flirtatiously.

"Potter," Lily greeted, her eyes still in the book.

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"You look really great," James repeated, goggling at Lily."We've established that," Lily said as she put her book in her satchel bag.

"Sorry. How's your week been?"

"My sister booked her wedding for the Wednesday of exams week so I wouldn't come," Lily replied, finally looking at James. She stood up and began walking over to the train.

"Wow, she's really horrible, isn't she?" James said following her toward an open door.

"Only to me. She thinks I'm a freak," Lily said dryly as she stepped onto the train.

"Well anyone who could possibly believe that you are a freak is horrible in my book."

"How sweet," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She began pulling her trunk onto the train and looked as if she were having a lot of trouble with it. James reached out to help her. "Back off, Potter. I can get it myself," Lily spat. James held his hands in the air in surrender and turned back to his duel.

An hour and half later, Lily and the prefects were waiting for the Head Boy in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you sure you aren't Head Boy?" a fifth year prefect asked Remus. Before Remus could answer, Lily snapped at the small girl.

"I'm sure he would know if he was Head Boy! Now stop asking questions and shut up!" She was getting impatient and was about to owl Professor Dumbledore when James walked in. "Potter, what do you want?"

"I'm here for the meeting," he replied.

"You're not a prefect."

"I know. I'm Head Boy."

"Very funny. Now get out." Lily was really starting to get impatient.

"No seriously," he said pointing to the little silver badge that was pinned to his blue Polo shirt. It read, "Head Boy: James Eric Potter." Lily could not believe it.

"Shit!" she yelled. Lily quickly turned to the smirking prefects. "Excuse my language." She pulled James out into the corridor as he laughed. "It isn't funny. You should have told me in Diagon Alley. Now all of the prefects are going to start swearing like it's okay."

"They do it anyway and it was funny," James said smiling.

"Shut up," she said dragging him into the compartment.

Half an hour later, Lily and James dismissed the prefects. After doing their rounds on the train, they came back to the Head's compartment. Lily read her book and James pretended to sleep; he was really staring at Lily. The only time they spoke was when Lily asked him to leave so she could change into her school robes. The train finally pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade. James stepped out into the corridor.

"See you around, Evans," James said smoothly.

"I suppose it is inevitable," Lily retorted. She gave a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. She got her trunk and got off the train. As soon as she got out of the train station, Lily heard two high-pitched squeals. She lifted her head and sounded a shriek of her own. Rushing towards her, were her two best friends and fellow seventh year Gryffindors, Meredith Hart and Katherine de Prix. Meredith had long brunette hair and high cheekbones that made her look beautiful. She was fun and dangerous and would never turn down a dare. Katherine on the other hand was quiet and very intelligent. She had short blonde hair, wore glasses and was very pretty. Lily was sure she would have been Head Girl if Lily hadn't been. She dropped her things and pushed through the other students to get to them. She pulled them both into a group hug.

"Where were you?" Meredith asked as she pulled away.

"We were so worried that you weren't coming back to Hogwarts," Katherine said.

"Why wouldn't I come back to Hogwarts? I was made Head Girl," Lily told them as if it were so obvious.

"Really? Lily, congratulations!" Katherine said.

"Thank you, but it isn't as amazing as you might think. Guess who the Head Boy is," Lily said with a look of disgust on her face.

"It's Snape, isn't it?" Katherine asked.

"Worse," Lily hinted.

"Who could be worse than Snape?" Meredith asked.

"Potter," Lily said in a deathly low tone.

"Oh bloody hell! Lily, James isn't-" Meredith stopped as Katherine jabbed her in the side with her elbow. "I mean, Potter? Yeah, that is worse," Meredith finished in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I know. I don't think I'll make it," Lily said not hearing Meredith's mistake or sarcasm. The three girls climbed in to a thestral pulled carriage.

James stepped off the train and immediately saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter waiting for him by a carriage. He walked over to them and the four Marauders crawled into the carriage. As they set off down the bumpy road toward Hogwarts, James told them of the prefect meeting.

"I could not believe she swore. It didn't sound like her. Or maybe it just takes a lot to make her swear and your becoming Head Boy pushed her over the edge," Remus said wisely.

"That's a comforting thought. Who knew she would be so angry?" James asked seriously concerned.

"Who didn't know? She hates you James," Sirius said almost laughingly.

"She does not," he protested.

"Sorry, James but she does," Remus said

"Yeah, Prongs, she hates the very air you breathe," Sirius added.

"Sorry, but they're right," Peter finished.

"Oh," was all James could say. He knew Lily didn't like him but hate was a very strong word. He hoped that wasn't the way she felt.

"_Anything but hate,"_ James thought to himself. The rest of the ride was spent planning the Marauder's start of term prank. When they finally pulled up to the front steps of the huge castle, the Marauders climbed out and headed inside for the start of term feast.


	3. New Rooms

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 3: New Rooms

After the start of term feast, Professor McGonagall walked up to James with Lily behind her.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. I hope you had a good vacation. I would like to speak to the Heads for a moment. Follow me, please," she said walking out of the Great Hall.

"After you," James said to Lily. She pushed passed James and caught up with Professor McGonagall. James stood there for a moment before he ran up behind them. The trio walked to a corridor on the fifth floor and stopped by a blank wall. James and Lily stood facing Professor McGonagall as she began.

"As you already know you have been made Head Girl and Boy. You will patrol every night until midnight, beginning tomorrow. Since the attacks have become more frequent lately, you will patrol together. No exceptions. No student is to be out of bed after 9:30 p.m. or before 5:30 a.m. No exceptions. During the day, no student is to be walking alone, as Professor Dumbledore said at the feast. You are to inform any lonely student to please find a friend to walk to classes with. Understood?" Professor McGonagall paused then continued. "Good. Now you will be required to stay at Hogwarts during both the Christmas and Easter holidays. I'm sure you have already informed your families. You will also be planning prefect meetings, Hogsmeade trips, graduation, and the Graduation Ball. Furthermore, you will no longer be staying in Gryffindor tower. Blueberry buttercups," she said turning to the brick wall.

A large wooden door appeared in the middle of the wall. Professor McGonagall opened it revealing the large Heads' common room. It was almost identical to the Gryffindor common room only slightly smaller with fewer tables and couches. A blazing fire roared in the brick fireplace. On the mantle sat different pictures of Lily and James and their families. It was very homey and very comfortable.

"Your new common room. Ms. Evans, your bedroom, bathroom, and balcony are to the left. Mr. Potter, yours are to the right. Good night," Professor McGonagall said. Lily opened her mouth in protest but before she could speak her professor was gone. Lily turned to James, who had a cocky smirk on his face.

"So we're living with each other. This should be a fantastic year," he said.

"We are not living together and this is going to be a horrible year," she spat. Lily turned on her heel, walked into her bedroom, and slammed the door. She closed her eyes and sat on the floor against the door.

_"How could I have been so stupid? Alice told me she moved into a different dorm when she became Head Girl. Why didn't I remember?" _Lily thought to herself as she banged her head on the door. Alice Turner had been one of Lily's best friends although she was a year older. She had been chosen to be Head Girl the previous year.

When she opened her eyes, Lily forgot all about James Potter. She slowly scanned her new bedroom in complete awe. The walls were lavender as was the soft carpet. All of the furniture was wooden but painted white. Against one wall stood a large canopy bed covered in white and lavender pillows. Written on the white down comforter, in purple calligraphy, were her initials, LSE. A thin curtain with tiny white flowers surrounded the bed. Against the wall opposite the door, were a white wardrobe and a vanity with a mirror. Lily walked over and found all of her clothes already hung up and all her makeup in the drawers. Beside the vanity was a door that led to the bathroom. Lily forgot to check it out, however, when she saw a large bookcase beside the door leading to the common room. Every shelf was filled with her favorite books and the books she'd always wanted to read but could never find. Beside the bookcase, was a desk with quills, rolls of parchment and more books. Directly in front of the bed were two French doors leading to the balcony. Lily walked out and breathed in the night air. She could see the school grounds, Hagrid's hut, and Hogsmeade.

She walked back into her room and opened the door to her bathroom. She nearly fell backwards at the sight in front of her. The bathroom was almost as big as her bedroom and was covered in marble. There was a tub twice the size of hers at home and a shower with a clear glass door. There were lilies in vases hung all over the walls. The cabinet under the sink held towels, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and bath bubbles, beads, and oils.

Lily quickly stripped down, grabbed a bottle of bubbles, and began running the bath water. As she soaked in the suds, she thought about the coming year. _"This year won't be that bad,"_ she thought to herself.

James winced as Lily slammed her door. He turned and walked into his own room. He closed his eyes and sat on the floor against the door. When he opened his eyes he was amazed at what he saw.

A king-sized, mahogany, four-poster bed stood against one wall. It donned a red comforter with red silk pillows. Embroidered in the center of the comforter in gold block letters were his initials: JEP. On the far wall were two doors: one leading to the bathroom and one leading to the closet. He turned to see a glass case standing a few feet away from the door he had just come in from. He could tell it was dedicated to his Quidditch history. His top-of-the-line broomstick was on the top shelf. His Quidditch robes were hung up neatly beside it. There were trophies from his previous years at Hogwarts. Three quaffles, all signed by famous Quidditch teams, sat on the third shelf. But the object that stood out the most for James was a plaque that said, "Harold Potter: Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Chaser." Thinking about his father made James tear up.

_"Pull yourself together, Potter. Marauders don't cry,"_ he thought to himself. He walked out onto the balcony and looked over the school grounds. It was silent and James found it quite peaceful. He turned to go back inside but something caught his eye. Lily was standing on her balcony, her eyes shut, her beautiful red hair whipping in the wind behind her. He stood there staring at her.

_"I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is,"_ he thought to himself. When she walked back into her room, James snapped back to reality. He stepped back into his room and over to the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped into a gold covered room. He stripped down and stepped into the shower. As he stood there, dripping, he thought, "This is the year I get Lily. I can feel it."

Both the Head Girl and Boy climbed into bed an hour later, completely happy.


	4. Three ‘No’s and two ‘Yes’s

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 4: Three 'No's and two 'Yes'

The next morning at breakfast, Lily sat with Meredith and Katherine.

"You have got to let us use your loo sometimes," Meredith demanded after Lily described her new living quarters.

"Only if you let me sleep in my old bed every once in a while. Sharing a common room with Potter is going to get very old very fast," said Lily and she launched into her I-hate-Potter speech. But Katherine and Meredith were ignoring her. They had both heard her ramblings once a week since third year. Lily finally finished with her usual, "He'll never change." Katherine racked her brain for something to say to change the subject but Meredith had already found something.

"Here comes McGonagall with our schedules," she said. Lily looked to her left and sure enough her Transfiguration teacher was working her way down the long table handing bits of parchment to the Gryffindors as she went. A moment later she had reached the three girls.

"Miss Hart. Miss de Prix. Miss Evans," she said stiffly giving them each a schedule. "I would like to personally say good luck this year. Yours is the best year of Gryffindors we've had in a while."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," the three said happily. When the woman had gone, they compared schedules. Lily's looked pretty easy.

Monday: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Break, Lunch, Charms, Potions

Tuesday: Transfiguration, Break, Lunch, Break, Astronomy

Wednesday: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Break, Lunch, Break

Thursday: Charms, Break, Lunch, Potions, Break

Friday: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Break, Lunch, Transfiguration, Astronomy

"When you have Potions, I have Herbology and Meredith has a break. And on Tuesday and Thursday during your break after Potions, I also have a break but Meredith has Divination."

"I can't believe you are still taking Divination," said Lily.

"Just because you think it is stupid doesn't mean we all do. Besides, I'm really good. I'm sure I have Seer blood in me somewhere. What I can't believe is that you're still taking Potions. How can you stand another year of Slughorn?"

"Because Lily here is one of his favorites," said Katherine in a teasing voice.

"Because it is my best class other than Charms," Lily said.

"Whatever. What do we have today?" asked Meredith.

"Defense, Charms, then we go our separate ways. Me to Potions, Kat to Herbology, and Meredith has a break. Tear," Lily said, making all three of them laugh.

James was sitting at the end of the table with the rest of the Marauders, planning the start of term prank.

"Okay, plans will commence at dinner this evening. Sirius, help Peter with the spell. He doesn't seem too certain that he can do it. We don't want any injuries. Well, we don't want any major injuries," James chuckled.

"Here comes McGonagall with our schedules," Sirius said. "Hey Minnie. How was your summer?"

"Professor McGonagall, please, Black," she said, though without much conviction.

"You got it," he said happily.

"Here are your schedules," she said before walking away toward the staff table.

"Let's see. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and Astronomy together. Then James and I have Potions while Remus has a break and Peter has Herbology. And while Remus has Arithmancy the rest of us have a break. Sounds pretty easy," said Sirius.

"Hey guys? I'll be right back," James said standing up. He walked down to where Lily was sitting with her friends. When he reached them, he sat down and said, "Hey Hart, Frenchie, Evans."(Only her closest friends called her Kat or Katherine. Everyone else called her Frenchie.)

"What do you want, Potter?" asked Lily.

"Just wanted to compare schedules is all," he said kindly. "May I see yours?" Lily just shoved her schedule into his hands without answering.

"Ahhh. We have every class together. Sirius too."

"I couldn't be happier," Lily said sarcastically.

"Neither could I. May I see yours, Hart?" Meredith handed it to him. "You and Remus have the same. Only when you have Divination, he has Arithmancy. Frenchie?" Katherine handed him her schedule. "You and Peter have the same schedule."

"Thank you," said Lily though she didn't really sound grateful. "We're leaving now." And the three got up and made to walk out but James called, "Hey Evans. Will you go out with me?"

"No."

The morning went by quickly and Meredith found herself completely alone during her break. Her friends had only been gone about five minutes when she remembered what James had said earlier.

"_You and Remus have the same. Only when you have Divination, he has History of Magic."_ Meredith had liked Remus for a while now so she took advantage of the break to spend time with him. She found him in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book as usual. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. When he felt the couch go down, he looked up.

"Hey, Meredith," he said.

"Hey, Remus."

"You have an empty block, too."

"No, I'm skiving off," she said seriously.

"Really?"

"No," she laughed and he laughed too. She honestly didn't know what was so funny and that made her laugh harder which made him laugh harder. Finally, they composed themselves. They sat in silence before Remus blurted out, "IreallylikeyouandIthinkyouarereallyprettyandfunnyandsmartanddoyouwanttogowithmetoHogsmeade?"

When Meredith didn't say anything, he thought she hadn't understood him and was going to repeat himself but before he could start she answered him.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you." And she leaned in and placed a short, sweet kiss on his lips. They sat there, holding hands, quietly talking about the upcoming year.

Lily sat in the library doing homework before dinner when she heard something behind her. She turned around to see James reading her work over her shoulder.

"Potter! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yelled.

"Shhh, we're in a library," he said smiling.

"Whatever, I'm gone." She put all of her things back in her bag and walked out of the library. She went back to the Head common room, left her things, and walked back down to the Great Hall where she sat with Meredith and Katherine.

"What's up?" Katherine asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Potter," was all Lily said.

"Ahhh, well Meredith has good news that should cheer you up."

"Mmm?"

"Remus asked me to Hogsmeade today!" she said in a high-pitched girly voice that really didn't sound like her.

"I didn't know you liked Remus. I thought you and Black would end up together. You're like the female version of him," said Lily.

"Exactly. What girl would want to date herself?"

"Good point. Where is Remus? Shouldn't you two be sitting by each other making googly eyes and what not like all the other couples in Hogwarts?"

"He said he had something to do with the rest of the Marauders."

"Did he say what it was?"

"No." And looking around, Lily noticed that although the Great Hall was very full this evening, the four Marauders were nowhere to be seen. But then Lily saw the boys walk in with mischievous looks on their faces that Lily knew all too well. They were planning something but before Lily could get up to say anything something strange happened.

It felt as if the whole room had been flipped upside down. The floor was now the ceiling and vise versa. Lily looked to her left and saw her friends upside down also. Strangely, no one fell out of his or her seats and no food fell. As Lily felt a pounding in her head from all the blood, she noticed the Marauders were right side up just inside the Entrance Hall and laughing hysterically. Lily decided to take care of them after she fixed the room. Luckily, Lily knew the counter jinx and pulled her wand out. When the Great Hall was back to normal, Lily got up and started to walk toward the Entrance Hall. When she reached the doors, she met Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, do you think I could handle this?" Lily asked hopefully. McGonagall squinted her eyes but then said, "Go right ahead."

Lily smiled and strutted over to where the four boys were standing near the marble staircase.

"My dearest Lily! How are you?" said Sirius triumphantly.

"Shut up Black before you get into more trouble," Lily said coldly.

"Trouble? What for?" Remus said innocently.

"For that stunt the four of you just pulled."

"Oh, that. Wasn't it fantastic?" said James.

"No. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt. That kind of charm has been known to backfire badly."

"We'll never do it again, Evans," said James.

"Promise," said Remus.

"Swear to Merlin," said Sirius.

"Yeah," added Peter lamely.

"Well I think that writing lines will ensure that it never happens again. 'I will not endanger the student body with silly charms.' A thousand times each. Due to me tomorrow after dinner."

"Oh, come on, Lilykins," said Sirius.

"We have a load of homework already," said James.

"'I will not endanger the student body with silly charms.' A thousand times each. Due to me tomorrow after dinner," Lily repeated slowly.

"I'm supposed to be hanging out with Meredith tonight. May I be excused?" asked Remus.

Lily thought about it before saying, "Fine. You only have eight hundred. But I want them tomorrow and Meredith will not be an excuse."

"Thank you."

Lily started back toward the Great Hall before turning back and saying, "Oh, and, Black? It's Evans to you."

September passed quickly and before anyone knew it the first Hogsmeade trip on the second weekend of October had crept up. Since the start of school the older students had been pairing off and were now looking forward to getting out of the castle.

At lunch on the Monday before that weekend, Lily was sitting with the most unlikely company. Since Meredith and Remus had gotten together, they'd been sitting beside each other at every meal. That meant that Lily was stuck with James not only in classes and in the dorms but also at mealtime. Although Lily had now gotten used to it, she couldn't help but feel a little angry with Meredith.

Lily was almost finished eating when James began, "Lily would you-"

But Lily knew what was coming and firmly said, "No."

Just then, Micheal Pellerin, a handsome Hufflepuff boy, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lily, could I speak with you for a moment?" he said in a deep husky voice, nodding to a corner of the Great Hall. Lily stood up and walked over to the corner, Micheal right behind her.

"I was just wondering if you were going with anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend," he said kindly.

"Not yet, no. Why?" Lily asked.

"Would you like to go with me?"

This took Lily slightly by surprise. She'd known Micheal since fifth year when they had both become prefects. He was nice and gentlemanly and of course very good looking but she'd never really been attracted to him. But if there was one thing that Lily hated it was breaking someone's heart, other than James' of course.

"Sure," she finally said. "I would really like that."

"Great! I'll meet you in the entrance hall after breakfast on Saturday. Okay?"

"Okay." They both went back to their own tables. When Lily sat down, she kept her eyes on the table, fully aware of the blush that was heating her cheeks. Finally, when Meredith cleared her throat, Lily looked up.

"Well?" Katherine asked.

"Well what?" replied Lily.

"Don't play stupid. What did Micheal want?"

"Oh, he just asked me to Hogsmeade," said Lily, dismissively.

"And? What did you say?" Meredith pressed.

"I said yes," Lily said quietly. Her two friends squealed and Lily looked away. She had forgotten all about James and his friends and seeing them there was kind of shocking. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all looking at James who was staring at the back of Micheal Pellerin's head as if he would have liked to bash it in. After a moment of "Oh my god, you would be the cutest couple!" and "I hear he is a great kisser," James finally spoke.

"Why would you go out with Pellerin? He's a sorry pretty boy with no brains. And he's in Hufflepuff," he said bitterly.

"You're just jealous that I said yes to him on the first try and you've been asking for four years and all you ever get is a lousy no!" Lily snapped. "I'm leaving." She made to stand up but James stopped her.

"Don't bother. I'll leave." And James got his things and stomped out of the Great Hall in a huff.

Three days later, Katherine came in to the Great Hall looking highly amused. She sat down with Lily and Meredith. After the little scene on Monday, Lily had made Meredith leave Remus during mealtimes.

"What's so funny?" asked Meredith.

"It isn't funny really. Well I guess it is but it would be embarrassing for him if I told you," Katherine said between giggles.

"Spill," demanded Lily.

"Well, Pettigrew…he…kind of…"

"Spit it out!" her friends said together.

"Alright, alright. He just asked me to Hogsmeade," Katherine finally blurted out then seeing the looks of horror on her friends' faces added, "But I said no."

"What did he do?" asked Meredith.

"Well he kind of walked off…in tears."

"You made him cry?" asked Lily incredulously. Katherine was about to say that she didn't mean to when Remus came up to them from the end of the table.

"Have any of you seen Peter? He hasn't shown up for dinner yet and he's usually the first one here," he asked in a concerned voice.

"You might want to check the toilets. He's probably cutting his wrists by now," Meredith said after kissing him on the cheek.

"Why would he do that?"

"Ask Katherine," said Lily.

"Oh, Frenchie, what did you do to him?" Remus asked in a now teasing voice.

"It isn't my fault he's a sensitive little sissy boy!" And she stomped off to the library leaving her friends in tears from laughing so hard.


	5. Relationships and Revelations

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 5: Relations and Revelations

Lily woke up early Halloween morning. She knew the Marauders were planning something; they always play a prank on Halloween. She wasn't going to let it happen, though, not while she was Head Girl.

She got dressed quickly and sat on the couch in the common room, waiting for James. She would follow him around all day if she had to. Almost an hour later, he emerged, dressed and ready for the day. He seemed only slightly surprised to see Lily sitting there.

"Waiting for me, Evans?" he asked. "Finally come to your senses? Come to ask me to Hogsmeade?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," she said flatly.

"So you want to keep an eye on me then."

"I won't let you ruin my happiness with some stupid prank."

"Happiness? This wouldn't have anything to do with Pellerin, would it?" James asked darkly.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business."

"It is, too," said James, childishly.

"How so?"

James opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say so he closed it.

"That's what I thought." She walked over to the door, opened it and said, "After you."

He obliged and Lily followed. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they went their separate ways to sit with their friends. When Lily sat down, she asked Meredith if she knew anything about the Marauders' prank.

"No, Remus is very careful not to say anything to me."

"I still can't believe he's a Marauder. He seems so responsible," said Lily.

"Well, he actually comes up with most of the pranks but he lets Potter and Black take the credit. They get more detentions than he does," Meredith said sounding slightly proud.

"That is certainly true."

James sat down beside Sirius, across from Remus and Peter.

"What's up with you and Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing. She just doesn't want us pulling anything today." The four friends looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah right. It's Halloween. How can we _not_ do something?" laughed Sirius.

"I know right," said Remus.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the four put their heads together and started planning.

The day passed quickly for Lily. Having every class with James and Sirius proved to be an advantage, if only for one day. She sat close enough to hear what they were saying but far enough away to look natural. But she never heard a word about the prank. Eventually, she gave up.

When there was only five minutes left in Potions, a young Ravenclaw entered the classroom.

"Yes?" asked Professor Slughorn jovially.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give these to the Head Boy and Girl." She motioned to two scrolls in her hand.

"Lily. James." They stood, walked to the girl, took the scrolls, and returned to their seats.

Lily tapped the scroll with her wand and it rolled open. She read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am requesting a meeting with you and Mr. Potter. I understand you have a free block next period. If you are willing to give it up, I would greatly appreciate it if you came to my office._

_Sincerely yours,_

Albus Dumbledore

_Postscript: I've been craving Chocolate Frogs lately._

"What?" Lily whispered. She had no idea why the Headmaster would give such a random piece of information but she had always known he was a little…off.

When James sat down he tapped the scroll with his wand and it opened. The letter was from the Headmaster asking him to meet next block.

"He didn't give you the password?" asked Sirius who was reading over James' shoulder. They had both been to the Headmaster's office on many occasions over the past six years.

"No."

"Well, maybe he's meeting you in the hall or something."

"Maybe." James wasn't too worried about it. He just wanted to know what Dumbledore was going to tell them. The bell rang and James and Sirius started out of the classroom.

"I'll wait in your common room. What's the password again?" asked Sirius.

"Gillyweed."

"Great. See you."

"Bye."

James took his time getting to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived, he was surprised to see Lily wasn't there yet. He dropped his things against the wall across from the gargoyle and went to face it.

"Sugar quill."

Nothing happened.

"Lemon drops."

Nothing.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans!"

The gargoyle was still as ever.

Lily was walking around aimlessly trying to find anyone who might know where Dumbledore's office was. The silence was disturbed by someone yelling, "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!" Someone nearby. (Lily found a certain pleasure in busting people in criminal acts.)

Lily passed a corridor and saw James standing in front of a statue of a gargoyle.

"Potter!" she called, walking towards him. "Why are you shouting about sweets to a statue?"

"Oh, Evans! I was just trying to get into Dumbledore's office," he said flashing a smile.

Something clicked inside Lily's head and she said, "Chocolate frogs."

"By George, the girl's got it," the gargoyle replied before jumping aside. Lily and James stepped onto the moving staircase.

"I wonder what he wants?" asked James, looking at Lily.

"You could wait about thirty seconds and find out," she said fiercely, not even glancing at him.

When they reached the top, Lily knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice from the other side.

Insert description of Dumbledore's office here

"Please sit."

"Gillyweed."

The door opened and Sirius entered the Head common room. He walked over to the couch and lay down.

After a minute or two, he heard the door open and, from his position on the couch, saw Katherine walk in, muttering to herself. She didn't seem to have noticed Sirius and when she passed he heard her say, "Where the hell is she?"

Katherine walked into Lily's room and disappeared into the bathroom. Sirius got up, walked over, and leaned against the doorpost. Katherine walked over to the balcony pausing for a moment to breathe in the October air. When she turned and saw Sirius, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Black," she breathed her hand on her chest. "Don't do that to me."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you here?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm looking for Lily. We were supposed to be studying. Do you know where she is?"

"She and James had a meeting with Dumbledore. I could study with you," he suggested.

"No. I'll be fine. Tell Lily to meet me in the library if she has time before supper. If you see her, that is." She walked out of Lily's room thinking, _"God, Black is hot."_

Sirius stood there thinking, _"She's pretty."_

He quickly regained himself and walked out of the room to see Katherine walking out into the hall. He jogged a little to catch up with her. He called out, "Frenchie?"

She swirled around and said, "What?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No," she snorted.

"Why not?"

"Grow up enough to at least call me by my real name and ask me a real question and then we'll talk." And she walked away. _"What did I just do?"_

James sat down in front of Dumbledore and glanced at Lily who was also seated but faced forward. He turned his head back when he heard the headmaster begin speaking.

"I think we need a good way to take the war off the students' minds. Do you have any suggestions?" He looked between Lily and James before she spoke up.

"A Yule Ball. I know we usually only have one during the Triwizard Tournament but it would be fun."

The three sat in silence for a moment as the other two thought.

"That would be great," said Dumbledore finally. "But most of the students don't have the appropriate dress robes."

"There are a couple of good shops in Hogsmeade."

Again, there was silence in the room. Dumbledore turned to James.

"You haven't said one word since you arrived, Mr. Potter. What do you think of Miss Evans' idea?"

"Well, it's great but what about the younger kids. Originally, the Yule Ball was only meant for students in fourth year and above. It wouldn't be fair if only the older students got to 'take the war off their minds'. We'd have to arrange something for the midgets I mean younger ones, too."

"Too true, Mr. Potter," he said overlooking James' comment.

"A party then. You know a casual get together. They can eat and drink or whatever," said Lily.

"That sounds marvelous. Well, it's settled then. You two can plan the ball and the party with the help of whoever will give it. Good luck and I think a progress report in about three weeks will be good. You may leave."

"So…" Meredith prompted at dinner that evening. Lily had just finished describing her meeting with James and Dumbledore. Meredith was excited but Katherine seemed unfazed. She was staring at her plate of untouched food as if trying to set it on fire.

"Katherine? Are you okay?" asked Lily trying to help Meredith.

"What? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing," she said finally looking at her two best friends.

"Nothing my ass," said Meredith.

"What's wrong Kat?" asked Lily

"I just had a run-in with…someone."

"Who?"

"Black."

"Black?" asked Meredith. "Do I need to go hex him into oblivion for you?"

"Meredith!" said Lily, sounding absolutely appalled. "Head Girl, right here."

"No you don't have to do anything. I was the one that screwed up not him."

"What happened?"

"He asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Wow, girl, you sure are popular with guys. First Pettigrew and now this?"

"Yeah well I said no again."

"You said no?"

"To Sirius Black?"

"Yeah and don't make me feel worse than I already do."

"Why? Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I mean what's there to like. He's irresponsible, immature, unpredictable, hilarious, smart, spontaneous, gorgeous, and absolutely- oh, no. What am I saying? This can't be happening. I mean. Black?" She finished by looking down the table to where he was sitting with three laughing Marauders.

"It isn't so crazy. I mean most girls fall for him within three seconds of meeting him," said Meredith.

"Thank you for comparing me to 'most girls'," Katherine said sounding depressed.

"But it took you six whole years to fall for him."

"I'm not falling for anyone."

"Obviously," said Meredith sarcastically. "I really believe that after the little spiel you recited about him."

"Shut up."

"You should go talk to him."

"She said no?" Remus asked his best friend

"Yes. Would you please leave me alone now?" asked Sirius while his friends laughed.

"Ho, ho. Black's fall from grace," said James.

"Shut up."

"I thought I'd never see the day."

"Shut up."

"Black?"

"I said shut up!"

"Sirius. It's me." He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Katherine standing behind him.

"Sorry, Fr- I mean Katherine. I thought you were one of my loser friends," he said composing himself.

"It's okay," she said smiling at the sound of her name on his tongue. It sounded so natural and she liked it more when he said it.

"Did you need something?'

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I've changed my mind. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you. But try and pull anything and I will personally have Meredith hex you straight into next week."

"Completely understandable," replied Sirius. Katherine leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

Sirius turned around smiling.

"'I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you'," Remus mocked in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Moony, guess who I am. I love you, Katherine," James said in a deep voice. Sirius hit James in the arm. Hard.

"Oh, oh. Look at the Slytherin idiots," Peter said. The other three boys looked across the hall where every Slytherin had stood up on the table. Silence fell across the room and they dropped to their knees, landing in puddings and other deserts. They began bowing deeply to where their noses touched the dishes then came back up with chocolate or whipped cream covering their faces. They chanted as one, "All hail the Lions. All hail the Lions."

Every Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor burst out laughing. James looked down the table to where Lily, Katherine, and Meredith were sitting. Meredith and Katherine were practically falling out of their seats laughing so hard and even Lily couldn't suppress a giggle or ten.

When the jinx was lifted, the Slytherins wiped off their clothing and faces and stomped out of the Great Hall.

The next morning, Lily met Katherine and Meredith in her old dormitory. They walked down to the Great Hall discussing their dates and the coming day.

"You might want to go ahead and buy your dress robes today. You know, while the selection is still good," said Lily as they sat down for breakfast.

"You think Remus, Sirius, and Micheal would mind?" asked Meredith.

"We could do it after our dates. Like walk around for a while, eat lunch, split up with the boys then meet at the shop," suggested Katherine.

"Sounds good," said Lily.

"Yep," said Meredith.

Lily saw Sirius walking toward them. He stopped behind Katherine and Lily nodded in his direction. Katherine turned around and smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Meredith left next, arm-in-arm with Remus. Lily waited almost thirty minutes before remembering that she was supposed to be meeting Micheal in the Entrance Hall. She got up quickly and raced to the doors. Micheal was leaning against the arm rail of the marble staircase, looking positively pissed. (A/N: Don't you love my alliteration!)

"Micheal," Lily said. "I'm so sorry. I forgot that I was meeting you in the out here."

"It's okay. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

The walk down to Hogsmeade was silent. Neither Micheal nor Lily could think of anything to say. Finally they reached High Street.

"There's a new teashop," Micheal said. "It just opened this past summer. Madam Puddifoot's. Do you want to go check it out?"

"That's sounds good," Lily said trying to sound cheerful.

They walked into a door nearby and Lily almost fell over.

Pink. Lots of pink and lots of lace. It looked as if Valentine's Day had come early. Red hearts hung from the ceiling and played light feathery music. Pink chintz chairs were arranged around small round tables covered in doilies.

"_Petunia would love this place,"_ Lily thought. She glanced at Micheal and by the look on his face he liked the teashop.

"I like it," he voiced. "Do you?"

Lily had to use every fiber of her being to suppress a resounding, "NO!"

"Of course," she finally answered and took a seat with him in the corner.

"Hey, Lily. Why are you here so early?"

Lily had just entered the Three Broomsticks then sat down in the booth with Remus and Meredith. They had only been in Hogsmeade for two hours.

"I ditched Micheal. Told him I had to study."

"Why?" laughed Remus.

"He is the most boring person on the face of the planet. We didn't have anything to talk about. If that didn't kill me, then the place he took me sure did. Madam Puddifoot's. It was like being inside a wedding cake. A very tacky, frilly, scary, disgusting wedding cake."

Remus and Meredith just stared at her. The only time they had ever heard Lily get so angry over something it was about James. Sirius and Katherine joined them a minute later.

"Padfoot, where's James?" asked Remus, after a quick lunch.

"He was angry at us for leaving him. You know Peter had remedial Charms. So James just stayed in his dorm. I think he's coming down for drinks. Here he is!"

James walked through the door and over to the others.

"Hey, guys."

"Well, that's our cue," Lily said standing up. "We're going shopping for dress robes. Bye Remus, Sirius."

Meredith and Katherine kissed their boyfriends and left with Lily. James sat down feeling even more depressed than he had done before. He started thinking about everything she had ever said to him. "Grow up!" "Immature idiot!"

"Arrogant prat!" James had always wanted Lily to like him for who he was, everyone else sure did. But maybe he needed to change to win her over. Was he willing to change for Lily? Well, that wasn't really a question. He would do anything for Lily. And maybe he didn't really need to change at all. Maybe that better, more mature man was hidden deep inside him somewhere. He had certainly sobered up a little since his parents' death and maybe now all he needed to do was act his age. And even his closest friends, the Marauders, had told him he was arrogant. Mature and humble. That was easy. James could do mature and humble…maybe.

"Prongs?" Sirius brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh, sorry guys. I was just thinking," James replied.

"About?" Remus prompted.

"Things."

"Evans?"

"Maybe."

"Listen, I think you might be wasting your time. It's obvious she doesn't like you," said Sirius looking very apologetic.

"She does. She just doesn't know it yet. And I know exactly what I have to do to convince her."

"Oh?" asked Remus.

"Yes. And, sorry guys, but in order for my plan to work, I can't do anymore pranks."

"Please tell me you aren't seriously considering abandoning everything you have ever stood for. You can't leave us. We refuse to let you go, especially over some girl," said Sirius.

"Firstly, you've no room to talk about liking girls too much. Secondly, Lily is not just some girl. She is MY girl. My one and only. Thirdly, I'm not abandoning the Marauders. I'm just taking a break from pranking. Well, most pranking. I'll take on Snivellus anytime, anyplace. He deserves it and Evans can't argue with that. He calls her a mudblood everyday in class," James finished with a scowl.

"I don't know, James-" Sirius began.

"Look. I know what I'm doing…kind of. And if it doesn't work than I'll give up on her and we'll dedicate an entire week to nothing but skipping classes and attacking the entire student body with jokes, pranks, and jinxes. Okay?"

"Make it two weeks and you've got a deal," replied Sirius.

"Lily, get your skinny butt out here right now!" Katherine called through the changing room door. She and Meredith had already purchased their dress robes and were now waiting on the indecisive Lily.

"I look ridiculous," she called back staring at her reflection in the five-way mirror.

"We cannot trust your opinion. Let's go. Now," Meredith replied.

The door opened and Katherine and Meredith's jaws dropped.

"I told you. I'm going to change. I just won't go to the Yule Ball," Lily said taking the looks on her friends' faces as a bad sign.

"You are going," said Meredith.

"And you are wearing this dress," said Katherine.

"You look fabulous."

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yes," her friends said simultaneously.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Sooooo! This is the first chapter of fan fiction I ever wrote. It is very close to my heart and although it has no plot in it I will post it. In the later chapters, there will be no mention of what happens here, as it is not at all important. I just have to post this and you can't say that this description is anything but amazing. So here goes!

"I've loved you since the moment I met you," Lily said seductively.

"I thought you hated the air I breathe?" James replied.

"That was just an act to hide my true feelings. I had to uphold my reputation, you know," she said walking closer to James.

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"My love has been building up inside me for over six years. I had to tell someone." Lily pushed James against the wall in the empty corridor. She leaned against his chest to kiss him. But before their lips met, Lily transformed into a giant Jack-in-the-Box, with green hair, a red nose, and a white face. Its huge head rocked back and forth, laughing hysterically.

James awoke suddenly. He was drenched in sweat.

"Not a clown again," he thought to himself. His watch on the nightstand read 2:34 a.m. He decided to sneak down to the kitchens for a piece of pie. Grabbing his Invisibility cloak, he walked out of his bedroom, into the Head common room. He immediately forgot what he was doing. All of his attention was on the image before his eyes. Lily, the very girl he had just dreamt about, was asleep on the couch. James slowly took in the scene.

Lily had obviously fallen asleep studying. Books, bits of parchment, and old quills covered the coffee table. His eyes moved to Lily's sleeping figure. She was in short pajama shorts and a tight tank top. Her left foot was gently tucked behind her right. Her hands lay comfortably on the binding of a Potions book, open on her tiny abdomen. The right side of her smiling face rested on the arm of the couch. Her thick rich red hair was in a messy bun on the left side of her head. Beneath her closed eye lids, James knew, were deep pools of emerald.

"My God. She's beautiful," James said out loud. He walked over to her limp body. He put his left arm behind her head, his right in the bend of her knees, and gently lifted her off the couch. He walked across the common room, opened her door, and laid her on the bed. He quietly closed the door, magically cleaned off the coffee table and sat on the couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace. He stayed there, thinking of Lily, until Sirius, Remus, and Peter came to get him for breakfast hours later.


	7. Disappointment and Devastation

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 7: Disappointment and Devastation

After Halloween, the weeks passed quickly. Lily and her friends began hanging out with the Marauders a lot more often though one of them had become distant. James, who was much more quiet and, dare I say it, reserved, had not asked Lily out once since Halloween. In fact, the only time they ever talked was during the weekly meetings to plan the Yule Ball and Christmas party. Meredith and Katherine both insisted that James had changed and perhaps Lily should ask him to the ball. However, Lily was certain that he had finally gotten over her and she couldn't be happier.

Finally, the day of the ball arrived. Lily, James, and all the prefects were excused from classes to decorate the Great Hall and the empty classroom where they were hosting the party. They finished at four and Lily went upstairs to meet Katherine and Meredith to start getting ready.

"Are you finished yet?" Sirius yelled through Lily's door.

"Shut up or you'll be going alone tonight!" Katherine shouted back.

Sirius turned his back on the door and sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous." Both Sirius and Remus were wearing black dress robes. They had been waiting there in the Head common room for forty-five minutes. Peter and James had left awhile earlier to meet their own dates.

"Girls," Sirius muttered before Lily's door clicked open and Katherine stepped out.

She wore a long baby blue dress with three quarter length sleeves and a plunging back. Although, you couldn't see them, her shoes were silver. Her hair was in a bun and she wore a silver cross on a chain around her neck.

"Wow," Sirius said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Wait until you see the others," Katherine replied blushing.

"I only have eyes for you."

"Good answer."

Less than a minute later, Meredith made her debut. She wore a light pink dress with long sleeves the covered her hands. Magenta flowers were embroidered around the edge of the v-shaped neckline. The dress came to her knees and she wore high-heeled magenta shoes with ribbons that laced halfway up her legs. Her hair was in a simple up-do and she wore a pink ribbon around her neck.

"You are beautiful," Remus breathed.

"Thank you, it took me hours to perfect my look," Meredith smiled.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked, offering his arm to Katherine.

"We have to wait for Lily."

"Who's she going with?"

"Nobody. Micheal Pellerin asked her but she declined."

They didn't have to wait long as Lily came out seconds later.

She wore a beautiful strapless silk ball gown that was the exact color of her eyes. A sash was tied around her waist with a bow in the back. The full skirt swished on the ground around her feet and she wore simple green slip-ons. Half of her hair was pinned together with a diamond barrette and it fell in soft curls down her back. To complete the look, she wore a diamond-encrusted choker that her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

"You look amazing, Lily," Remus smiled.

"James is going to die."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius and said, "Let's go."

Downstairs the Great Hall looked like a winter wonderland. Giant white Christmas trees covered in crystal baubles line each side. The four tables had been replaced by round tables, each sitting eight, that were positioned around the dance floor in the middle. In each corner of the dance floor was a different ice sculpture: one lion, one snake, one badger, and one raven.

"It looks wonderful, Lily," Katherine said.

"Thank you."

Lily followed the happy couples to a table where James and Peter sat with their dates. James had brought Carolyn McMahon, a pretty seventh year Gryffindor. Peter was with a cute sixth year girl named Susan Williams.

"Oh," Lily said realizing there was no place for her to sit.

"Um, we could pull up a seat," suggested Susan.

"No, it's fine. I…um…have a few things to check on. You know. Head duties."

"Should I-" James began, standing up.

"No," Lily said firmly. "It's fine. Sit."

Lily walked out of the Great Hall not looking back once. She walked outside and stood at the bottom of the steps. She looked out over the white landscape and the frozen lake. The sky was perfectly clear and she could see the half moon and twinkling stars. Light music floated from inside and an owl hooted somewhere in the castle. She shivered then summoned her cloak from upstairs and wrapped it around her bare arms.

Lily wasn't sure how long she stood outside, her mind completely blank, but after a long while, she turned around to go back inside. However, she stopped when she saw a black figure walking down the front steps. She immediately noticed the greasy black hair and hooked nose as Severus Snape and cursed under her breath. This got Snape's attention and he looked up.

"Well if it isn't the precious mudblood. What? No friends to share the evening with?" he said.

"No, I, unlike you, have two best friends who care about me deeply," she retorted. _"I think,"_ she added silently.

"You'll soon find out that I have a group of friends who are much more powerful and influential than Hart and de Prix."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes. Snape ignored her question and stepped up closer to her.

"You know, Lily, you may have filthy blood running through your veins but I must admit that you are beautiful on the outside," he said running a finger lightly down the side of her face.

"Snape!" Lily and Snape turned to see who had called him. McGonagall was standing on the steps looking sternly at them. "Leave us."

Snape gave one last look at Lily then went back into the castle. McGonagall came down the steps and stopped in front of Lily.

"Miss Evans, I have some bad news for you," she said, her face softening considerably.

"What is it, professor?" Lily asked a bad feeling sinking into the pit of her stomach.

"This is difficult to say. Lily, I just received a letter from the Ministry of Magic."

The feeling grew.

"Earlier this evening…your sister came back from a date with her fiancé and she found the bodies of your parents in your home. It seems they were killed by Death Eaters."

The feeling quickly rose in her throat and Lily knew she was about to be sick. She quickly stepped behind a nearby bush and retched. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she walked back over to Professor McGonagall.

"W-why would _he_ want to kill my parents? They're just muggles," Lily wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I'm sorry this happened to you, Lily. Truly sorry."

"Me too. Do you think we could keep this between us? I just want to tell my friends on my own time," Lily said slowly.

"Oh. Okay. If it's what you want."

"It's what I want."

"Okay." McGonagall turned around and went back inside. Lily followed her but stopped at the doors to the Great Hall. Her eyes immediately found the table she had left a while before. Everyone was laughing at a joke Sirius was telling. Lily decided to just tell Meredith and Katherine later; she didn't want to ruin everyone's fun. Lily slowly made her way back to her room and closed the door behind her.

She unzipped her dress and threw it into a corner. She walked to the bathroom and took the diamond barrette out of her hair. She brushed the curls out and pulled it into a messy bun on the top of her head. She carefully took the diamond choker from around her neck then changed into an over-sized t-shirt. She took the barrette and choker and walked back into her bedroom. She folded her gown and placed all three items in the bottom of her trunk where they would lay, forgotten, for many months.

Lily climbed into bed and was immediately launched into her own world of thought.

She was an orphan. She was an orphan and her sister probably hated her even more than before. She had no family and she was slowly losing her friends. She wasn't sure how it happened but over the span of a few months, Meredith and Katherine had gotten boyfriends and were spending more time with them than with Lily. Even James had stopped liking her (not that she _really_ cared). She was probably going to die completely alone.

Lily stayed awake repeating these things over and over in her head. At about midnight, someone knocked on her door and she heard it click open.

"Lily?" a voice she knew to be Meredith's called.

"Are you awake?" Katherine asked.

She wasn't sure why but Lily didn't answer. She just lay there silently until she heard the door close back. Lily crawled under the covers to the very foot of her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Lily? Lily, wake up. Please wake up," someone called. The person sounded so far away but when Lily's eyes opened, she saw Katherine and Meredith leaning over her. She slowly sat up and looked around her room. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were standing at her door. For some reason she felt paralyzed with depression. Then it all came back to her like a tidal wave. She had to fight so hard not to burst into tears right then.

"We're going down to Hogsmeade to catch the train," Meredith said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They're coming to say goodbye," Katherine said, nodding at the Marauders. "Are you coming, too?"

Lily had forgotten all about Meredith and Kat leaving today. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed until she was thirty so she came up with a quick lie and said, "I'm not feeling very well. Sorry but can we just say goodbye here?"

"Oh, sure. Listen, are you okay? You left the ball really early and when we came here looking for you, you had already fallen asleep," Meredith said looking worried.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I didn't feel well. I had really bad cramps so I just came upstairs and went to sleep," Lily replied.

"Okay, well have a good holiday and promise us you won't study and you'll have a lot of fun," Katherine smiled.

"We know it will be hard to do without us here but you can always hang out with these slackers," Meredith joked looking over at the boys.

"Hey, we happen to be active members of society," James said feigning offense.

"More like active destroyers of society," Meredith said.

"But I'm serious," Katherine began.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius said proudly.

"Shutup," Katherine replied then turned her attention back to Lily. "Don't stay in bed the whole time. Go out and have fun. Meet a boy. Throw a party. Abuse your Head Girl privileges and give detentions to all the Slytherins. Do something, okay?"

Lily just nodded. Katherine and Meredith leaned down and each gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. She watched as the six of them walked out of her room then turned over on her stomach and went back to sleep.

A/N: There you go. I know it was short. I started writing this chapter and the next as one full chapter but it got to be too long. This was the best place for me to cut the super chapter in half and make it two mini chapters so there you go. Please review!

ps: I know you want James and Lily to get together already. I hear all day from my friends and betas. Just give it a little more time.


	8. Took You Long Enough

**Stag and Flower**

Chapter 8: Took You Long Enough

The first few days passed way too slowly for Lily. She spent the long hours in her room, playing solitaire with her muggle playing cards (she hated using those exploding wizard cards) or reading. She begged for night to come, bringing darkness and sleep. She hardly left her room and she never ate. She missed her friends terribly but she was a little glad they were gone; it gave her the chance to spend some time alone. She felt dead, though death would probably feel better.

About three days after the ball, she heard a knock on her door and the Marauders burst in.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked her brow furrowed.

"We're having an intervention," Peter replied.

"On who?"

"You, silly," Sirius smiled. "Hey! Silly and Lily rhyme. Billy."

"Me?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Of course," Remus said. "You have spent three days straight in this room. You haven't eaten a thing. We're worried about you."

"Willy-nilly."

"Sirius! Shut up," James finally said.

"Sorry."

"Why would you be worried about me? It's not like we're friends," Lily said. For some reason that she could not explain, she was sad about this. "The only reason we ever talk is because Meredith and Katherine are going out with you and Sirius."

"We don't see it like that. We never really liked you much before this year. You seemed so uptight. But now that we've spent time with each other, we've decided that you're not so bad. So there, we are friends," Sirius said.

Lily smiled for the first time in days.

"So let's go. Out of bed now. We're going to Hogsmeade for lunch," James said.

"I don't want to," Lily said looking down at her bedspread.

"Stop lying. We know you feel fine. Get up," Sirius said.

"I said no!" Lily yelled. They were obviously taken aback by this.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" James asked.

"Lily, what is it?" Remus asked.

Lily's eyes quickly filled with tears and she tried to wipe them away before the others saw but it was too late.

"Oh, no. Lily what's wrong? You can tell us, we're your friends remember?" Sirius said walking over to her.

"I…can't…"

"You can," Peter pressed.

"Well I don't want to then," Lily said firmly looking into each of their faces one at a time. Sirius went back and joined the group.

"We'll just leave you alone then."

"Don't leave! Please…" Lily didn't know why she wanted them to stay but she felt happier when she was with them. So they stayed.

:-:-:-:-:-:

The Marauders came to visit Lily every day. They talked, played cards, or just sat in silence. They would be there with breakfast when she woke up in the morning, have lunch and dinner brought up to her room, then stay until she fell asleep. They talked about everything. In the span of about four days, Lily found out all there was to know about the Marauders. She had known that Remus was a werewolf since third year but she didn't know about the other three being animagi (they got a good scolding but Lily did tell them that she was proud of them for pulling off such a hard spell and being so kind and caring to help a friend). She cleverly kept the conversations away from the topic of parents so she never did find out that Sirius had run away or that James' parents had been murdered. Speaking of James, Lily got a lot closer to him. She really liked his new quiet personality though she had to admit she did miss the fun spontaneous guy he used to be.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Christmas morning was cold but, as Lily saw through the glass doors leading to the balcony, beautiful. The snow had stopped falling and the sky was perfectly clear. The sun shown brightly and she was happy. There were two gifts sitting on her nightstand. She grabbed the first one and tore the wrapping paper (it was covered in dancing Christmas trees in leotards and tutus) off the package and opened the long thin box. It was a beautiful, peacock feather quill. She opened the card and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I thought you might need this. You must have lost all of yours seeing as how I've not received one letter from you. Please write! Happy Christmas._

_Yours always, _

_Meredith Penelope Hart_

_P.S.: I hope you and the Marauders are behaving yourselves._

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She laid the quill back in its case and set it on the pillow beside her. She took the next gift and ripped the paper off (reindeer driving Santa-pulled sleighs). It was also in a thin black case. Lily prayed that Katherine hadn't sent her a quill also. When she opened the case, she saw a silver locket in the shape of a heart on a silver chain. She took it out of the case and opened it. On one side was a picture of Katherine and on the other was a picture of Meredith. She closed it and put it around her neck. She opened the card and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are having a good time. I was really worried about you when we left. I also hope you like your gift. I got Meredith and myself one but with different pictures of course. Now wherever we are, we'll all be together. I'll see you in a week._

_Love,_

_Katherine Louise de Prix_

Lily smiled. She got out of bed and went to throw the wrapping paper in the bin. She put her new quill next to her inkbottle on her desk. She went back to her bed and crawled between the sheets then began reading her book. She had only read about a page when someone knocked on the door.

"Lily dearest!" Lily recognized Sirius' voice immediately. "Are you decent?" he called dramatically.

"If I said no, would you leave me alone?" she called back, smiling. The door opened and all four Marauders came into her room. Peter, Remus, and Sirius all piled up on her bed and James pulled her desk chair over.

"No, if you had said no, that would only give me more reason to come in," Sirius replied, smiling stupidly.

"I'll be sure to tell Katherine that," Lily said, giving him an identical smile.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would but I know that you were just playing around, right?"

"Er…yeah…I didn't mean a word of it," he said not very convincingly.

"Did you get anything good for Christmas?" Peter asked.

"Meredith sent me a new quill and Katherine gave me a locket," Lily said smiling.

"What did your parents send you?" James asked eying Lily cautiously. He had noticed the way Lily avoided the subject of family and he had a growing suspicion about why.

"Oh, they sent me a book," Lily lied easily.

"That book?" James asked pointing to the book on the nightstand.

"Yes," Lily said without looking to where he was pointing.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" James asked turning to his friends. They looked at him curiously before leaving the room.

"Lily, I know you don't want to tell us what happened but whatever it is you can't hide it forever. If you keep it in, you'll explode with pent-up emotion."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Lily said, avoiding James' eye.

"Yes I do. Ask Sirius. This summer, after my parents died, I stayed in my room and avoided even thinking about them. When Sirius came to talk to me one day about a month later, I blew up at him. I felt better but it was the wrong way to do it. You know what I mean?"

"Your parents died?" Lily asked finally looking at him.

"Yes, you didn't know?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"No, I didn't. I'm so sorry James."

"I'm over it. I still miss them but it's a lot easier. While we're on the subject of parents, does your recent…depression have anything to do with your parents?" James asked.

Lily didn't think she could keep to herself anymore. She didn't think she could lie to James. But she didn't want to say it out loud either. Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she said, "They…were…killed."

"Oh, God. Lily. I'm so sorry," James said wrapping his arms around Lily. She clutched the front of his shirt and leaned her head into his chest. James held her while she cried. Even after the tears were gone, Lily stayed like that, in James' protective arms. Finally she slowly leaned back, her face only centimeters away from his. She could smell his hair. She could see the faint scar on his jaw line. She could feel his breath on her nose. She stared into his gorgeous hazel eyes; subconsciously hoping he would make the space between their lips disappear. Then a sneeze from outside the door jerked her back into reality.

This was James Potter, for Merlin's sake! She hated him!

No she hated who he used to be, she corrected herself. In the past months, he seemed to have grown up. She had seen a whole new side of him. A side of him that she really liked. A side of him that she could potentially lo-

_I'm not going to go there right now_, she thought to herself. She would just think about it later when her head was a little clearer.

Lily let go of him, reluctantly, and he pulled his arms from around her.

"Thank you, James," Lily said, wiping her eyes.

"For what?"

"For being here for me."

"Like I said, I've been through this before. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here to help you?"

Lily smiled. "Um…I know this is a lot to ask for but…do you think you could tell the others? And maybe write a letter to Meredith and Katherine? I just don't feel like talking about it anymore," she said, looking James directly in the eyes.

"Sure," he replied, flashing those pearly whites.

"Thanks." James stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, Sirius fell to the floor. He had obviously been listening in on their conversation. James picked him up by the scruff of his neck, hit him upside the head, and pushed him into the common room.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Shhh. You don't want to wake her up, do you?" The moment Katherine and Meredith got James' letters, they packed and came straight to Hogwarts. They were now trying to sneak into her room. Trying being the operative word.

"Who's there?" a languid voice asked from the bed.

"Sorry Lily. It's me and Meredith," Katherine replied. She and Meredith dropped their bags and pulled their coats off to reveal pajamas (Meredith had monkeys and Katherine had cows). They slid into Lily's bed, one on either side of her. They linked their arms through hers and the three friends fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Um guys Lily has someone in her bed." The Marauders came in at their usual time to see three lumps under Lily's sheets.

"Two someones, it looks like," pointed out James.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep over here!" one of the lumps shouted.

"Meredith," Remus said.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" another lump complained.

"And Katherine!" said Sirius enthusiastically.

"And Lily," replied the third lump. She popped her head out from under the covers and yawned at the four boys.

"Why are they in here?" Meredith asked, also coming up.

"Who cares? I really wish you all would shut up or take this elsewhere!" Katherine shouted again.

"What? You don't want to see your boyfriend after we've been apart for two weeks?" Sirius pouted.

"Not at eight in the morning I don't."

"I feel so unloved."

"Shut up and come give me a hug," Katherine gave in. Sirius walked over and gave Katherine a long kiss on the lips. "That works too."

"I need coffee. Strong, black coffee. Please. Now," Meredith said looking like she was suffering from separation anxiety. Remus conjured a cup and walked it over to her. She gave him a quick kiss then chugged all of her coffee in half a second. "I feel better."

"Good."

"What are we doing today?" Lily asked.

"I thought you would want to stay in bed," said Peter.

"I've been in bed for two weeks straight. I'm tired of bed. I want to get out. Can we go have breakfast in Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," James smiled at her.

"I can't. I have remedial potions," Peter said, clearly upset. "But you all go without me."

"Okay. See you, Wormtail," Lily said, as he walked out of the room.

"Wormtail?" Meredith eyed her friend.

"We've been keeping Lily company for most of the holiday. We've come to be close friends," explained Remus.

"Ah."

After the girls got dressed, the six friends headed downstairs and outside. Remus and Meredith walked a little ways in front of Sirius and Katherine and James and Lily pulled up the rear. Lily couldn't stand the awkward silence between James and herself but she didn't know what to say to him. She had never felt this way while in his presence. Hell, she had never felt this way in any boy's presence. Finally the six friends arrived at the small restaurant across the street from The Three Broomsticks called Nemo.

After an amazing meal, Remus and Meredith left for a walk. Sirius and Katherine left a few minutes after them so Lily was left alone with James. She had a faint feeling that this had been planned.

"This was nice," James said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah," Lily replied, twirling her fork in the air. Her hand slipped and the fork fell to the floor with a ting. "Whoops."

Lily bent down and reached for the fork at the same time as James. Their hands met for few seconds before Lily pulled hers back and sat up in her seat. James followed her and set the fork on the table.

"How cliché was that?" James said, voicing the exact thing that Lily had been thinking.

"I know. Right?"

"So do you wanna head back up to the school?" James asked standing up.

"What about the others?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they'll find their way back," he replied, offering his hand to her. Lily hesitated then took it.

The two walked out into the cold air. They were so close that James hand hit hers a few times. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was going to throw himself off the ledge and hope that Lily would catch him. _Here goes nothing._

"Lily?" James said, stopping in the road.

"Hmm?" Lily turned around to look at him.

"What would you say if I did this?" He took her hand in his own.

Nothing.

"What about this?" He slowly pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were inches apart.

Nothing.

"What about-" But James was cut off by Lily's lips on his. The kiss started off slow and sweet. James placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. Lily's arms slid around his neck and she twisted her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. There was no telling how long they stood there. When they finally broke apart, both of them breathing heavily, Lily leaned her forehead against his.

"Whoa," was all James could say.

"Yeah," Lily replied smiling.

"Get a room!" a voice all too familiar shouted.

They both turned to see their four friends watching them and smiling. James slid his arm around Lily's waist and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Took you long enough," Meredith said.

"Shut up, the lot of you," Lily replied.

"Lily andIare going back to the Head common room. Don't follow us," James said as he turned back toward the castle.

"They're perfect for each other," said Remus as they watched the new couple walk up the road.

"They really are."

The End

A/N: So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. I'll post an epilogue soon so I guess this isn't _really_ the end. Anyway, leave reviews.

PS: Nemo means no name in Latin. When I first wrote this chapter, I couldn't think of a name for the restaurant so I think that Nemo fits. Also sorry it took so long.


End file.
